


Lick the palm that feed you

by MoMA_Bee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki (Marvel), Fanart, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, but loki definitely love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMA_Bee/pseuds/MoMA_Bee
Summary: How Loki gain a favor with Grandmaster?I mean nobody can resist the cute handsome little trickster of Asgard, right?





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Kitten Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another version when Lokis is a wet kitty cat *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so done with myself *facepalm*


End file.
